


Gift Cards

by jaimistoryteller



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, MI6 Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Camille is a bit surprised when she's notified of being a secret santa





	Gift Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys!

She’s sitting on a beach, enjoying a day off when a delivery person comes walking over, “Ms. Montes?”

She goes still, turning to her head to study them as she replies, “Yes?” She’s got three weapons within easy reach.

“Letter for you,” they state, handing her an envelope, nodding once, and bidding her, “Have a good day,” as they turn to leave.

Several minutes are spent studying the envelope before she decides to take the risk and open it. She can’t think of anyone still alive who’d attempt to kill her by mail.

Frowning, she reads the letter twice. It appears that she has been selected to do a secret santa gift exchange. Why she got a letter in the mail from someone for that purpose she doesn’t understand.  After all, she’s a free agent. She doesn’t belong to any one company or organization.

However it does come with an address to send the gift to. One that with a few minutes of research she’s able to discover who it is and that they are tied to MI6.  At least the person she’s supposed to be sending the gift to is tied to MI6. The person organizing it might not be, since it doesn’t say who it is from.

Right then, what does she want to do about this?

Several minutes are spent debating whether she wants to participate or not. It could be fun. It could be a lot of fun. If she received a person, chance are a person also received her name and one of her addresses to send the gift to.

Well then she’ll give it a shot. Besides a little bit of money, she has nothing to lose doing an anonymous gift exchange. Money is easily replaced in her line of work.

Now then, what would be an appropriate gift? This calls for some research into the person that she is going to be giving her gift to. Whatever the gift maybe.

For three days she does remote research into them, discovering that they are fairly boring as far as their digital foot track is. So she makes a trip to London, scoping them out in person to see if there is anything interesting about them that will make choosing a gift easier.

It takes her two days to make her choice after following them around for a bit.

She makes arrangements online for gift cards to several high end restaurants and has all of them scheduled to be delivered the day before Christmas.

Then she catches a flight to the Bahamas, deciding that she wants to get some more sun before her next job comes up.  

There, that’s done, maybe she’ll find something else to send this person but for now, the gift cards will have to be enough, there really wasn’t a lot to go on for her to make a better gift selection.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
